


It must have happened at least once

by BaronVonChop



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, It fades to black before it gets truly spicy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: After pulling off a heist, Lando and Han figure out a way to pass the time together.





	It must have happened at least once

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my amazing beta reader! Any remaining mistakes are on me.

Lando Calrissian pushed the hovercart piled with gems as fast as he could. "We're almost there!" he panted, his cape billowing behind him as he ran through the underground corridor.

Keeping pace a few steps behind him, Han Solo risked a glance back. "I think they're getting closer!" he warned, drawing his blaster.

They could hear the shouts and footsteps of pursuing guards. Every few meters, crimson emergency lights illuminated the fleeing pair.

The corridor forked ahead. "Left!" Lando shouted. He hauled on the hovercart, straining to turn its momentum. The cart turned ponderously and bumped sideways against the wall. Several gems slid off the top, but Lando managed to keep the cart upright. He bent his knees and got the cart going again.

Han squeezed off a few shots at their pursuers, whose return fire blew chunks out of the wall the cart had bumped just moments before.

"There it is!" Lando exclaimed. A huge, reinforced door covered the end of the corridor. He dug in his heels to slow the cart, which came to a stop just in front of the door. He let go of the cart's handle, rubbed his hands together to work out the cramps, and stepped over to the terminal beside the door. "Cover me!"

Han ducked behind the hovercart and pointed his blaster back the way they had come. "Don't take too long! That transport is going to leave whether we're on it or not!"

Lando took out the underboss' datapad and brought up the code. The image on the screen bounced and flickered, and Lando smacked the side of the device. He grimaced and wiped sweat out of his eyes with his sleeve, then started punching the number into the terminal. He heard Han take a few shots. Lando didn't turn around, trusting Han to keep their pursuers' heads down.

Lando finished typing in the code and grabbed the handle of the door, ready to pull it open. Instead, the panel's display flashed red and buzzed.

"What's the hold-up?" Han hollered over his shoulder.

Lando looked over at Han. "The code's wrong!" Up the corridor, smoke rose from the holes Han had shot in the walls.

"Great! What now?" Han noticed a guard trying to use the smoke to approach. Han steadied his grip on his blaster with his other hand, took aim, and fired. The shot narrowly missed the guard and sent him scurrying back around the corner into cover.

Lando checked the datapad again, his eyes wide. "There's gotta be something…" He could feel his heart hammering in his temples.

"Hurry up, Lando! I can't keep them back much longer!"

"Wait! Maybe that seven is a one!" Lando entered the code again, his fingers flying over the keys. When he finished, he watched the display, his mouth open but not daring to breathe.

Several shots impacted the wall around them. Han fired back several shots, yelling inarticulately.

The display turned green with a happy ding. The door gave a deep, metallic clang and opened slightly. Lando grabbed the handle and pulled, straining as the door swung open. Once it was wide enough, he threw himself against the hovercart and shoved it inside. Han reached back, helping push the cart with one hand while still shooting with the other, his yelling rising in pitch.

They tumbled into the transport. An alarm started blaring, signaling that the open door was preventing the transport's scheduled departure. Lando jumped to the door and began to haul it shut. Han holstered his pistol and joined Lando. The door closed with an echoing thud, and the hatch of the transport cycled closed over it. A moment later, the transport detached with a jolt.

Lando, Han, and the cart swayed as the transport picked up speed. Then the inertial dampeners caught up with the transport's momentum, and Han and Lando took a moment to catch their breath. The transport was small, crammed with boxes of ore and lit only by a single, dim glowpanel above the hatch.

Han put his hands on his hips, a slow, satisfied smile spreading unevenly over his face. He looked at Lando, and his smile split into a wide grin. Lando couldn't help but grin in response. He started to laugh, and Han joined in.

"Yeah!" Lando exclaimed, running a hand through the pile of gemstones. "We actually did it!"

"You and me!" Han crowed, pointing back and forth between them. "I told you this was a good idea!"

Lando gave Han's shoulder a playful shove. "About time one of your ideas was a good one!"

Han spread his hands. "They can't catch us before we reach the surface, and Chewie's waiting in the _Falcon_ to get us out of here."

Lando sighed, content. "Nothing left to do now but wait, and think about all the things we're going to do with our credits."

Han ran both his hands through his hair, laughing. "We just have to figure out a way to pass the time."

"Yeah," Lando mused. He picked up a handful of gemstones and let them fall back into the hovercart. "We could start counting these, or…." He raised an eyebrow at Han, and for a wild moment Lando found his eyes lingering on Han's crooked half-smile. Lando tried to set the idea aside, searching for some other activity to propose, when Han grabbed him by the collar of his cape. Lando's eyes shot open as Han's lips crushed into his.

Several long, heart-thumping moments passed before Han relaxed and Lando leaned back. As Lando caught his breath, he saw that Han was blushing furiously. Lando was familiar with the smile Han was smiling, and he knew that its bravado masked uncertainty.

Lando cleared his throat gently. "Well, that was…" he began, his voice quiet. He stopped there, looking for the right word, and he chuckled.

Han leaned in, taking his time, giving Lando a chance to back away or say no. Lando watched Han approach and waited until their lips met again. This time it was gentler, softer, and when they parted, Han's lips made a little pop that made Lando's brain go fuzzy. Han lowered his face and raised his eyebrows, his mouth still slightly parted. His expression reminded Lando of a tooka kitten wondering if it had done something wrong.

"Han," Lando began again. For all the time they had spent planning this job, Lando had never considered this turn of events. He knew he had to go gently. Lando had been with people of at least five genders, and that was only counting humans. As far as he knew, Han had only ever been with women. "Will this… complicate things?"

Han's blinked, and Lando saw a sequence of emotions on his face: surprise, confusion, realization. Han shrugged, self-conscious. "Just for this trip," he said.

Lando had always known that Han was good-looking, which usually meant that women who otherwise should have known better fell for his cocky charm. But now Lando's eyes lingered on Han's keen brown eyes, his sharp jawline, his languid mouth. There was a lot about Han that got on Lando's nerves, but he had to admit, the man was attractive. Lando shook his head in wonder. "Yeah, okay."

Han's smile broadened. "Yeah?"

Lando kissed Han's cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. "Think you can keep up with me?" he murmured against Han's skin.

Han laughed, but his breath hitched in his throat and came out as a shudder as Lando brushed his teeth against Han's neck. "Just watch me," Han gasped.

Lando put one arm around Han's shoulders and laid his other hand on Han's cheek, turning his face so that he could kiss him. He eased the pressure on Han's lips gradually, letting the kiss fade, and brushing his lips over Han's in the end. Lando studied Han's reaction. Han looked intent, but it was hard to tell what he was feeling. "Still okay?" Lando asked.

Han nodded decisively. He started to remove his vest, but Lando put a hand over his to stop him. "Leave the vest on," he whispered, hooking a finger into Han's belt.


End file.
